A dangerous plant
by CrapXhead
Summary: Seimei has bought a plant who can do 'stuff'. He calls Ritsuka and it ends up into something the young raven doesn't like. Or does he?  Oneshot, PWP, lemon, smut and plant rape.


**Things you need to know when you're going to read this story:**

**-Ritsuka is a fifteen year old kitty boy(his ears and tail will never fall off ;D) and he isn't a virgin anymore.**

**-Seimei and Ritsuka aren't related in this story, Ritsuka is a student of the Seven Voices Academy and Seimei is the principle. **

**Warning: PWP, Lemon, smut, and plant rape.**

**And of course I do not own any of these characters, else most of them would be scared for live. **

* * *

><p>''Sensei? You wanted to see me?'' Ritsuka asked as he walked into the principal's office. Seimei was sitting in his chair with a big smirk on his face.<p>

''Yes, please sit down.'' He said.

Ritsuka sighed as he sat down. He looked confused at Seimei as he pulled out of the drawers a weird looking plant and placed at his desk in front of him. The younger one jumped as he saw the plant move. '_It's alive?'_

''Uhh… Seim-Sensei? What is this?'' He asked, trying to keep his role as a _normal_ student. He was Seimei's favorite thought, and Ritsuka knew every time that he was being called to the principal's office, he was going to get some 'special treatment'. '_B-but not today!_' Ritsuka thought to himself. He wasn't going to give in this time, letting that bastard molest him again!

''This is a special plant I got yesterday, and I just wanted to try it out a little.'' He said, looking at the raven haired boy with a smirk. _That _smirk. The one Ritsuka only saw when he was about to do something.

Ritsuka squirmed in his seat. What the hell could this plant possibly do?

''Try out?'' Ritsuka asked.

Seimei smirked as reached out and pulled one hair out of Ritsuka's head. The younger one gave a small squeak and he saw the older male 'fed' it to the plant. Yes, the plant really eat it. Then he walked up behind Ritsuka and bit one of his catears and whispered. ''You're going to see right now.'' Somehow Ritsuka got worried. '_What does he mean…_' He thought as he was snapped out of them as he felt one of the plants… What were they? They where stems, but they were huge! Ritsuka looked up at the plant as he saw it had grown _very_ fast, _very_ big. His eyes turned big and looked in shock back at Seimei, who was still smirking.

'_That bastard!_' He thought as the plant pulled him out of his chair and on the desk. 'It' pulled his wrists together and put them on his back as he landed with his chin and shoulders on the desk. His ass was up in the air, and he was sitting on his knees. Ritsuka struggled as the plant started stroking his ears and tail. '_Damn, that feels good…_' He thought as he felt his body relax.

''L-let me go! What the hell it this t-thing?'' Ritsuka shouted, already panting. Seimei smirked as he walked closer to the now frustrated boy. He placed one hand of the face of the younger one and rubbed his cheek a little.

''Don't be mad, I just want to see what this plant all can do.'' He said, as his smirk became bigger. ''And by the way, you're already damn sexy like this.''

Ritsuka got even angrier. ''Y-you asshole! Let m-me go!'' He said, feeling himself getting turned on. ''How the h-hell did you e-…ven get this thing?'' Ritsuka asked, not really wanting to know.

''Internet.'' He said simply.

Ritsuka was about to speak but he was interrupted by the plant, pushing one of the stems inside of his mouth. The raven widened as he tried get away from the disgusting thing, but it was no use. The plant just pushed in deeper, as Ritsuka gagged. Meanwhile he also felt one of the other stems hitch up his shirt and started teasing one of his nipples. Ritsuka let out a muffled moan as the plant only teased him more by squeezing his tail.

''MMMF!'' Ritsuka tried to speak, but it was useless because of the plant who was pushing himself further inside of the raves throat. He gagged ones more, only causing the plant to squeeze his nipple(Thought Ritsuka had no idea how that was even possible).

''What was that Ritsuka? I didn't got that.'' Seimei said as he sat back in the chair were the younger one had been sitting in previously.

'_You asshole! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! Get this thing off of me!_' Ritsuka thought as the plant started teasing now both his nipples as he started to feel the heat between his legs.

'_What the hell? Am I really getting turned on from a plant who is going to freaking rape me?_' Ritsuka thought as the plant now let his ears go and started to caress his butt cheeks through his pants. '_Damn I'm such a pervert._'

He gasped for air as the plant finally pulled himself out of the ravens mouth, covered in his saliva with a thin threat connecting them. Then the plant roughly pulled his pants down all the way and let them drop on the ground. Then one of its stems lightly pushed against his pucker through his underwear.

''Ah!'' Ritsuka squeaked in response as he felt the plant continue. He heard Seimei chuckle his face blushed bright red. ''S-shut… up!'' He shouted as he felt the plant pushing inside him a little harder. He moaned a little, this time trying to muffle his voice. He didn't like what the plant was doing to him, so why was he so turned on?

When the plant finally stopped teasing his ass, he was breathing _very_ fast. He felt the thing pull down his boxers all the way and revealing his now rock hard erection. He gasped at the cold air brushing against his erection and… Something else. When he realized it was the plant it was already too late. He was trapped in his mind telling him '_More, more more!_' He felt the plant rub him up and down and he was ready to come… But then he felt one of Seimei's hands on the base of his erection stopping him from releasing.

He whimpered a little and then looked up at the older one. He stood there with a big smile on his face, and, what Ritsuka hoped was a banana in his pants. He closed his eyes in the hope that Seimei would let him release.

''It'll be no fun if you cum already.'' He said as Ritsuka felt Seimei push the plant away from his member.

He gasped loudly as he felt the plant push inside him and started moving roughly as he heard some weird sound. He opened his eyes and they widened immediately. Right in front of his face was Seimei's cock, standing up straight and already dripping with pre-cum. Ritsuka gave a surprised squeak, but he immediately regretted it as the older one pushed with full speed himself inside of the younger ones mouth and started to move.

''HHMFF!'' Was Ritsuka's response as he couldn't help but just to give in. The 'thing' was fucking him roughly and he was going crazy. '_Why won't Seimei just let me cum already?_' He thought as he started to buck his hips. He felt the hand around his member loosen and now started pumping him.

He moaned in response, the vibration only making Seimei hotter as he pushed faster in and out the ravens mouth. As Ritsuka did it a few more times, he couldn't hold it anymore and he released inside of the young ravens mouth.

He pushed out of the younger ones mouth, who was now moaning loudly and cum leaking out of his mouth onto the desk. He smirked as he pumped him faster, earning more sexy moans.

''N-…aah!'' The young raven moaned as his hips started to buck faster and faster as felt the head inside him build up. Ritsuka thought that he was going to die from pleasure as he exploded inside of Seimei's hand and on the desk. The plant push out of him and he felt his pants where being pulled up again slowly as he still lay on the desk, too exhausted to do something.

When he finally was breathing normal again he pulled himself off of the desk and looked at Seimei, who was sitting in the chair right in front of him with a big smirk on his face. Ritsuka looked away and blushed.

''I didn't know you could be _that_ erotic.'' He said.

''Shut up!'' He yelled as Seimei stood up. He walked over to Ritsuka and hugged him from behind.

''You're always so cute.'' He said and licked Ritsuka's earshell.

The younger one shuddered and pulled himself out of the hug. ''I'm leaving.'' He said and walked away.

''Ritsuka…'' Seimei said as the younger one was just at the door.

''What?'' He spat as Seimei smirked. '_I'd be in a bad mood to if I was just raped by a plant.'_

''Ow nothing, if you don't miss it anyway than you can go.'' He said holding up Ritsuka's boxers with a big grin. The younger ones eyes turned big as he ran back to the annoying older one.

''Give that back right now!'' He yelled as he tried to reach for it. Too bad for him Seimei was much taller than him and holding them high up in the air.

Seimei walked around with the boxers, ignoring the other raven who was hanging on him to get his underwear back.

''I think I'm going to hang this on my wall.'' He said teasingly.

''HELL NO YOU'RE GOING TO DO THAT!'' Ritsuka shouted. ''GIVE THEM BACK YOU BASTARD!''

''Ritsuka, what are you saying to principal? Do you want to get detention or should I punish you even worse?''

''GIVE THEN BACK DAMN IT!'' He shouted.

''I guess that's going to be punishment.'' He said and pulled another hair out of Ritsuka's head. He squeaked in pain again, but before he knew what was happening, it was already too late…

* * *

><p><strong>CrapXHead: HOLY FUCK that I actually wrote this…<strong>

**Ritsuka: You're so sick…**

**CrapXHead: S-shut up! I… I know T_T!*Cries***

**Seimei: I liked this story :D! **

**Ritsuka: I hate you both. So. Very. Much.**

**CrapXHead out of the emo corner: Okay… ****Well, p-please review! **


End file.
